Pearls of Pain
by lighteninggirl58
Summary: Will a game of army send Greg to his death bed? Well maybe not but this is just as bad...Only greg would come up with such a dumb excuse for ammo.


**I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid or any character in it. Please comment if you liked it! This is an improved version of the original story I wrote cause I fixed my Microsoft word so enjoy!**

"Come on Rowley you know it would be cool!" "Uh…no way Greg my mom will kill us if she finds out her pearl necklace is being used as ammo for our army game." "You are such a baby I don't know why I even hang out with you some times…" Greg looked over his shoulder to see a pudgy Rowley look like he was going to start crying. Rowley then looked back at Greg "Fine, let me see it." Greg handed Rowley the elegant pearl necklace and watched as it broke into hundreds of tiny pearls. They started to collect them in their pants pockets but it was hard when they were rolling in every direction. They ran outside with the few they had collected and loaded them in little slingshots made of sticks and rubber bands they stole from underneath Rodrick's bed. It was summer and this was a usual thing for Greg and Rowley.

They were shooting 2 pearls at a time at tomatoes sitting on Rowley's front porch. One by one the tomatoes grew little holes in them and eventually were nothing at all. Greg left that afternoon and was eating supper at the table with his family except Rodrick; he had some gig for the loaded diaper. They were passing the gravy when the phone rang. Greg's mom went to answer it and it turned out it was for Greg. When Greg got the phone he heard "maw mawm is cawlling your mawm". "What!" Greg said. "Blech! Greg my mom is going to call your mom. My mom found out that we broke her necklace and she put a bar of soap in my mouth. She said next time I will make the right decision and say no to your stupid ideas." Greg's stomach lurched. He went back to the table and

Sat next to his annoying little brother Manny. He played with his mashed potatoes and mixed them with his green beans until the phone suddenly rang. Greg's mom called out "I'll get it". Greg ran towards the phone and he ran faster than he's ever run before. He yanked the phone from its stand and answered it. "Hello" he said in the most sincere tone he could make. "Greg is your Mother home?" a young harsh voice said. "Why No Mrs. Rowley's mom, she isn't. She fell and broke her collar bone picking many up he is an evil child you know." "Why I am so sorry, Please tell her that if she needs anything to call." Said Rowley's mom; sounding more sympathetic than angry now." I will thank you." Greg, who was feeling very pleased with himself sat down and started eating again. Greg's parents came up behind him about 2 minutes later and his dad said," Well Greg how's you food?" with a harsh tone. "Great!" Greg said not noticing he was clearly in deep water. "Good" said his mom "Because this will be the last good meal you'll have in a week, the rest will taste like soap." Greg turned around to face his angry parents. He saw Rowley standing in the corner wiping his tongue with a napkin and Greg's stomach sank.

His dad spoke again," While you were on the phone we invited Rowley here in. He was running down to our house screaming she's calling! She's calling!" Then his mom spoke "Care to explain Gregory?" Greg knew that if he made it through his punishment, he was going to kill Rowley. "Well…I…" his eyes were moving back and forth between his parents and Rowley. His Mom the said"Rowley told us about your little army game and how it resulted in a broken thousand dollar pearl necklace." "Yeah, about that" Greg said in a scared tone. He looked past his parents to Rowley who smiled at Greg and waved when he saw him. Greg gave Rowley the evil eye and slowly moved his eyes back to his mom. "You know mom, this is one of the least destructive things I've done this summer." "Yes" his mom said "But it still deserves consequences." She pointed to the kitchen and Greg slowly trudged behind her.

**Well what did you think? If you liked I than comment! I actually will not post another part to this. Diary of a wimpy kid is a hard subject!**


End file.
